


北平与重庆

by sashiko_345



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 姚颜四起
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345
Kudos: 9





	北平与重庆

**北平与重庆**   
**姚 x 七**

_《新世界》AU京师模范监狱_   
_危险红色（天乾）x小狱警（仪）_   
_天乾=Alpha_   
_地坤=Omega_   
_仪=Beta_

* * *

  
百fo福利  
太久不练车 结果造成车技丢失老呜呜呜  
我只想好好开好yy的车 不想飙烂车  
故事设定在就喜欢拖剧情的《新世界》的京师第一监狱里  
天乾姚琛是除开田丹姐姐的另一条和谈线 被剿总（除开沈世昌的）另一波力量保护在京师监狱  
而仪张颜齐就是狱里很有上进心的小狱卒  
人物设定都在文章里了  
地理设定......基于我从没去过北方 北方姐妹可以笑一笑  
重庆的海棠烟雨设定 是我查资料看到的科普  
好了 发车

* * *

  
**北平与重庆**   
**姚颜四起**

  
1）  
北平城外围着一圈的解放军，城里黄皮的旗.人寻欢作乐。深夜一到，宵禁即起，警钟鸣后，全城熄火。眼见着黑压压的皇城里，就只剩各家门前悬挂的红灯笼。  
张颜齐放好铁锹和水泥桶，搓掌哈了一口冷气，团坐在修葺好的屋顶，环视着刚睡着的四九城。四九城最近波动得厉害，等一场和平的换代，等了很久。  
只是当下，他觉得飘在各家门前的红色灯笼，像一团团隐秘燃烧的椭圆暗火。瘆人得慌。  
城外的解.放.军设下障碍，限制车马人流，连飞机都难飞出几架。但城里的人还是拼了命地攒钱、找路子，千方百计地要把小黄鱼换出去。谁知道是不是泥菩萨过江？  
张颜齐也不知道他爸是找了哪位通天的大人物，竟然真的换走了八根金条，就等着他早做决定，离开深陷动荡的四九城。  
虽说张颜齐在京师模范监.狱里，也就是一个普通的小狱警。逃走一个这样的，谁也不会在意。可谁叫京师模范监狱，有那样一个威武神威又看中规矩的“老大”在？况且，老大救过他。只要这救命之恩没报完，老大也不像其他监.狱.长罔顾监.狱，张颜齐想，他断然是不会先行找出路，逃走北平的。  
  
虽然他听十七哥说，老大已经找柳爷换了小黄鱼。但......——这个世道，哪能说走就走呢？  
  
张颜齐抖抖身上的寒气，携起工具，顺着木梯麻溜儿下地。  
“齐齐，屋顶修好了？”张父掀开挡风的棉门帘，拿了一个手笼问他。  
“修好了！”张颜齐把东西提进屋里，规整了一下衣服，“爸，我这就回狱里了。为了修这房顶，我还跟十七哥说了好一会儿。”  
张父把手笼揣回怀里，默了一下：“那你赶紧回去给十七好好道谢，准你回来修屋顶。他人好，好说话，真是麻烦他照顾你了。”  
“好嘞，我这就回去了。”张颜齐戴上扣在水缸盖边的狱警帽，转身往大门走。  
张父在他身后，还是开了口：“齐齐，你抽个空，跟十七说说，你要回重庆的事。让他帮你，在金先生面前，多......”  
“爸，知道了！我赶明儿就跟十七哥说。最近狱里出了事，这会儿实在不好开口。”  
张颜齐丢下这句话，就拔栓，但在推开门前，还是回首看了一眼。那瘦小的身影还揣着手笼站在门口的电灯光下。张颜齐低头，叹了一声：“爸，你放心，等狱里的事儿过去了，我就说......我会的。”  
  
  
  
“颜齐你小子回来得真凑巧！”  
狱里竟然炸开了锅。岗哨上的探照灯把大院照得恍若白昼。  
张颜齐眯着眼睛，看到老大带着二虎和华哥，还有一个女人进了楼里。  
“女共.党怎么跑出来了？”  
“还不是三哥。放走了连虎，还想劫走女共.党。”二狗子杵着枪，心有余悸地摇摇头，“还好老大回来了。”  
“得。我赶紧进去看看我在的监区，有没有人逃出来。”  
“赶紧的，进去吧。”  
  
张颜齐进了自己归属的分监区，拿着名册，挨个看了每个监舍。最后转到特舍里，拉开门上的小铁窗，往里看。特舍里面关着的，都是一些有特殊身份的人，例如共.产.党，又例如剿总、保.密.局抓来的其他人。  
当他拉到最后一扇门的时候，眼神隐晦地闪烁了一下。他深呼吸一口气，拉开了小铁窗，看到那个瘦弱的身子缩在被子里。  
果然。  
他低头在名册上划了一个勾，抬手轻轻叹口气，刚准备拉上铁窗。  
“张颜齐？”被子下面，探出一双尾端上扬的丹凤眼。  
“不好意思，我只是来查人，打扰你睡觉了。”  
“......”那人坐起来，拿刀在冰块上雕刻般的眼神刹那间华为虚无，他笼着被子朝张颜齐笑，“张颜齐，我是关在监.狱里的人，你不用对我这么客气的。”张颜齐看着他伸手抵住嘴唇轻轻咳嗽。  
“你......”  
“可以麻烦你，帮我拿一下我的外套吗？这里好冷，尤其是晚上，比重庆冷太多、咳。”  
张颜齐没有动，站在铁门后，神色诡异。  
“你放心卅，只是让你拿厚外套。不会对你怎么样的，”他拉起被子，垫到下巴，咧嘴笑了一下，眼角的泪痣也随之动了一下，“张颜齐，我如果死了，你会被严惩的吧？”  
他上次也是这么说，结果就因为隔着铁栏杆，送不进去衣服，把门打开......呔！这人，刚过20就会骗人当发.情.热的药引！要是再大，可怎么办？  
张颜齐垂眼，动手拉拢铁窗：“别人都能坚持，你也忍一下......继续睡吧。”  
  
  
2）  
早先些日子，解.放.军就像铜墙铁壁一样把北平围起来。围得久了，城里人受惊都受得又麻木又累，听到城外炮火声起，也就惊慌几下，便也还照旧过日子。其实大伙心里，都盼着解.放.军早点进城，好能和和平平地换天。  
  
张颜齐知道自己单从身份上来看，是“不干净”了——第一模范监.狱里的小狱.卒，还是杀过共.产.党的监狱里头的小狱卒，能“干净”吗？只不过，被枪决还是如何，他不知道。如果在什么都没发生之前，对这些红色的人稍微好上那么一丁点——在解.放.军接手四九城之后，假设他没逃走的话，被抓捕后的待遇，会不会......  
  
“张颜齐。帮我去拿外套吧。我真的冷。”铁栏杆后的那个人重重地咳嗽起来，冷雪般的面色染上了一层病气的恹红。  
随之，空气飘来淡淡的柑橘味。张颜齐面色一僵，往后退了一步：“姚琛！你的发情热，怎么还没完？”  
“张颜齐，发.情.热一共有七天。我这才第三天呀。”狱舍里的那人笑弯了眼睛，抵着嘴轻咳，“你不会计数吗？”  
“我去给你拿抑制药。”  
“刚刚我听到有爆炸声，估计外面的场面都乱了。你现在去，也找不到管门的人让你拿药吧？”  
张颜齐透过小铁窗，跟姚琛对视。里面那人身上的柑橘味越来越浓，飘过来的味道似压住猴子的人五指山一样重：“我说的对吗？”  
“......换班的时候，我要拿走。”  
“没得问题。我会注意，不耽搁你的。张颜齐，麻烦你了。”  
  
  
3）   
  
“嗯、嗯......”冷悄悄的特舍深处，传来低低的喘.息声，“姚琛、你吃药！唔！......”  
特舍的白炽光下，一个黑衣半褪的瘦高个，被另一个灰色囚服的人摁在墙上。  
姚琛发了烧，又在发.情.热里，浑身都滚烫火热，恍若、恍若冬天坑上的热被窝。张颜齐被亲得迷糊了，撑在他胸膛上的手，也被烫得失去了力气。  
——他怎么又这样。药都拿来了，还拿人当药引。  
  
裸露在冷空气的皮肤冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。姚琛用胯顶磨张颜齐的性.器，又伸长手臂，揽过他的窄腰，揉捻腰上的软肉。  
他笑得像个情场老手。  
张颜齐轻咳一声，别过头躲避视线。  
姚琛抬颔捉住张颜齐的下巴，从他的猫唇亲下来，吮吸过不住滑动的喉结，深埋在散发着淡淡水蜜桃的颈窝里，用鼻头轻触他右胸口的玫瑰花，最后在起伏不定的胸脯徘徊。  
他舔玩张颜齐的乳.头，把张颜齐弄得上下不是。进入发情热的天乾，好似一碗热腾腾的柑橘甜羹，却又像罂粟花，散发着摄人心魄的迷香。这让常年禁欲的仪，接二连三地失去几缕魂魄：不知自己是谁，为何在此，本来又该做什么。  
铁门的铁窗被关闭后，天乾的信香就只能在不大的特舍里，难耐不住地徘徊。纵有几缕飘出高窗外，霎时，也会被猎猎北风吹远。  
张颜齐努力回了点神：“我还要跟十七哥说、我还有事情做，我。我让老大批准你，在狱里找一个、一个地坤来、嘶！——”  
姚琛一下沉了脸，眼神凶狠，眼下泪痣也变得危险起来。他似捕食猎物般，把张颜齐扑到床上：“你再说这话，我可不管你在出去之前，会发生什么了哈！”  
姚琛一并拉住他的两只手腕，轻松禁锢在张颜齐的腰旁。他用另一只手拉开他的裤腰绳，结结实实地握住了下边张颜齐这半天不硬的性.具，并满意地看到张颜齐深吸一口气，夹紧了双腿。  
“张颜齐，你忘记上次了吗？一开始也紧，可到最后，沾得我满.胯的又黏湿又黏糊的。”  
“你可别、别他妈说了！”张颜齐试图挣脱，却还是被姚琛单手牢牢攥着。甚至觉得，他手腕都要被这天乾捏出颜色了。  
天乾的体质，向来都优于仪、地坤。只要他们进入发.情.热，后者根本阻止不了天乾发.情。现在监狱也乱得糊里糊涂。  
谁会这个时候，再来检查？......不过——  
“你、你上回说，你有个秘密要同我讲。我没听的那个。你放我起来，这回我仔细听。”  
“这个？你换班的时候我告诉你也不迟吧？”  
  
逃不掉了......  
彻底逃不掉了！  
张颜齐被姚琛禁锢在狱床上，左右是他撑在头边的手臂。姚琛就跪在他胯间，大腿曲在床上，拿膝盖抵着他的腰。而他，也因为姚琛的动作，不得不大大张开双腿，似无依无靠的鱼，悬浮在水中，只有腿根还若离若即地贴着姚琛的胯。  
这种害臊的动作，真是让人心尖难忍。一阵阵蚂蚁啃噬般的痒意从心脏深处一点点蔓延出来。挠得张颜齐左右不是。  
姚琛压制着张颜齐，手抓着他只留下骨头般细的手腕，拉过头顶，按在枕头后。低头不慌不乱地亲他的嘴唇，与他的舌头缠绵。另一边，还拿硬挺的下体，好整以暇地顶玩张颜齐。  
这幅悠闲自得的模样，弄得他二人，似乎不是在京师第一监狱偷摸，而是在自个儿院里调情闲怡。张颜齐都要哭了。是个男人被这样撩拨，也受不住。况且，他还是早被这撩人天乾......但他也是这狱里，有担当有责任的小狱卒！他本不该在此......到底为什么又这样？  
仅仅是心里存了要待红色的人，要好点吗？  
  
“专心点。”  
姚琛亲完张颜齐红肿起来的嘴唇，便辗转着舔玩他那滴血般的诱红耳垂。天乾的呼吸喷洒进了耳道里。张颜齐瑟缩起来四肢，往他舔的地方压下脖子，想把姚琛挤兑走。他这是第二次意识到，耳垂也能成为情事中的调情之物。  
但那毛茸茸的脑袋还是挤进了他的颈窝，用滚烫的面颊贴着他瑟瑟的皮肤，呼出的气，擦过颈后。突然，张颜齐只觉得无数过激的电流从后颈的那一小块软肉里，窜入四肢百骸，引得左半边身体都酥麻得失了感知。  
“姚琛你给老子起开！”  
发烧又是在发情热里，姚琛浑身滚烫如同炙热的火团：“我们打个赌，五分钟后，你再也想不起京师监狱，再也听不到监狱里的混乱。”  
姚琛的声音低沉又黏糊。暗哑得，恍若挠耳的棉棒，在耳道里拨弄，丝丝沉沉。不用五分钟，张颜齐早就忘记了自己本来是来作什么的。他垂眼颤动睫毛，避开姚琛的眼神。在水雾朦胧里，瞥到铁栏杆旁团着一团......衣服。啧，他应该是查完人，归了名册后，好心来送衣服的。送完衣服，他该走的，唔！——  
“说了啊，要专心都嘛。”  
  
姚琛皱着眉头，扬起脖子，起身乜张颜齐。 黑色瞳仁掩在洇红的薄眼皮底下，冷冷泛着情欲的水光。他脑袋昏涨，只晓得脱衣解裤，裸身撞击张颜齐那紧绷的臀部：“你怎么能不听呢？”  
  
  
4）  
姚琛身材较同龄的男人来说，是属于瘦弱的类型。但是他脱衣后，却属实是有天乾该有的特征——漂亮有力的胸肌，腹肌上是起伏淌汗的线条，两侧诱惑人的人鱼线潜上耻骨，硬挺性器的铃口沁出了情动黏液。  
张颜齐曲腿卧在床上，呆楞地看着姚琛慢条斯理地把裤子从脚踝上褪掉。然后他后知后觉地清醒了一点，撑着床就要逃跑。但姚琛手快，一把就抓住了他的窄腰。  
硌人的肋排上像是只覆着薄薄一层皮肤。姚琛皱眉，用手掌着张颜齐的腰侧，拇指在他靠近臀部的脊柱沟边儿抚弄，轻轻浅浅地，就是不碰凹陷之处。  
——太瘦了。  
  
挠人的抚弄让张颜齐不住地难以自禁。他背过手去抓姚琛那烦人的拇指：“别、别这样。姚琛！狱里的地坤也不差......操！”  
姚琛没有接他的话，冷脸一甩刘海，往张颜齐穴里插入两根手指，轻车熟路地找到敏感点，就碾压、抠弄、忽视、磨蹭、碾压......一系列的简单动作，让张颜齐猛得挣扎起来，撑起上半身又要往前爬。  
突如其来的要命的羞耻之感，裹挟着酥麻到死的痒意，像乱窜的闪电一样在鼠蹊和耻骨上劈下无数道，其余的，便炸成了绚烂夺目到刺眼的烟火。心脏都跟着麻了不知道多少下。他的眼头冒出了盈眶的热泪，一眨眼，就淌出了眼睛，滴在深色床单上。他突感喉咙干燥，嘴里却不住地淌口水。  
“我操，嘶——”张颜齐扬长了爆筋的脖子，手把床单都抓皱了，“我他妈不是、我是仪！”  
“天乾可以被操，仪又为何不可？再说我操的......”  
“什、么？”  
张颜齐头脑逐渐昏昏涨涨，无法自如思考，哪里经得住姚琛这么一顿绕。他挥了几下左手后，无力栽倒在床上，侧面贴着粗糙的床单，两颊发热，张嘴发出气热的喘息。说不清理，还逃不了。怎么会这么孬！张颜齐的泪水止不住地流。  
“我保证，发情热结束，我会告诉你，那个秘密。张颜齐，你信我。”  
“我信你个头！......唔！”  
黑色的狱警棉袄和白色内衬，半褪在他的臂弯，倒显得他整个人有种禁欲的冷淡之感。但张颜齐裸露在空气里的皮肤，浮出了不自然的潮红，好似被天乾的柑橘信香所沾染。  
姚琛歪着头，用那锈红的丹凤眼，瞧着身下仪的臀部，抿起嘴，用修长的手指，继续深深浅浅地抽插张颜齐那逐渐湿滑缠绵的穴道，时不时施压于要人命的那点软肉。  
  
噗叽噗叽的黏糊水声冲到张颜齐的耳朵里，像浆糊一样，糊住了他的脑子。性欲真的可怕。怪说不得，爸总不让他跟着狐朋狗友去烟花胡同闲逛。  
这是张颜齐彻底失去神志前，唯一的想法。接下来所发生的——张颜齐已经记不住了。  
  
  
5）  
漫长又颇具耐心的扩张之后，姚琛狠狠抵着牙齿，掌着张颜齐湿滑的臀部，眼底闪着滚烫的欲意，看着那水润黏滑的隐秘穴道，滑动喉结，便捏上自己的冠状沟，把泛着水光的龟头送入那敛缩舒张的隐秘穴口，缓慢挺进不知底的深处。  
等身后的天乾完全插进身体里，只留下一对肉球紧贴自己绷紧的臀尖后。张颜齐呜咽一声，深深感受到天乾潜入的压迫感，放松了仅仅只有一刹那。还没体验到四肢涌上的酸软之感，他就被姚琛捏着后腰耸动，接而又似骑马般上下驰骋。  
无论如何绷紧臀部，并拢双腿，都阻止不了天乾在他身后进行激烈的索取和占有。因为姚琛总能压下他的腰杆，让他的臀自然翘起，方便那无止尽的抽插、碾磨。姚琛狡黠一笑，在张颜齐失力的一瞬间，顺势卡进他的双腿，让他无法合拢下体，随之如在海浪间漂浮。  
快感似热泉般在穴道深处的隐秘之口积累，多得溢出来的，便变成了闪电，聚集在鼠蹊、耻骨、性器三处，自下而上，一路噼里啪啦地在脑皮层炸响。张颜齐耳朵里雷鸣电闪，已经听不出姚琛又说了什么。他张嘴喘出破碎支离的气音，双眼朦胧地回头看了一眼姚琛。刚感觉和他对上视线，便又被掐着腰，被迫接受了一波突如其来的驰骋。  
刹那失聪间，他抬起瞳仁，朝高窗望去，只觉得外面仿佛下了雪，而雪都被风吹了进来。要不然，眼前怎么会是白茫茫的一片，叫人眼花撩乱，不知东西。等张颜齐缓过一点神，才觉出他是射了。床单上一团糟，皮肤贴在粗糙的布料上面，冰凉黏滑得叫人全身都燃起了原始的火。  
他仿佛听得到声音了，支起耳朵听到特舍外的大院里，有兄弟二虎的声音，似乎在叫人，又似乎在说什么别的话。他一紧张，就绷紧身体，支起上身，还想要逃离这张不可控的床。  
——可恶、的怪物！

“别、夹了。你再夹下去，张颜齐，我不保证天亮你还能走路。”  
“你这他妈的，这种话也说得出口！”张颜齐猛地一抹脸，把眼泪鼻涕揩干净了，报复般抹在姚琛的床头，“我就不应该给你送衣服！你冷死了发情死了，关我屁事！”  
姚琛伸手按上张颜齐的肩胛骨，慢慢施力，沿着脊柱沟，往下滑。细细的酥麻之感，像无数烟花在他的手下炸响、无声地盛放。张颜齐咬紧了嘴，妄图抑制住堆满了喉咙的喘息。  
“你嘴上这么说，心里也这么想。可是，你在做什么？”姚琛好整以暇地看着张颜齐后背那纠结挤兑的肌肉，咧嘴一笑，“刀子嘴豆腐心，说的就是你这种人吧。我有时候在想，你怎么能在京师监狱里当差。你怎么，能在身上纹身。你不是那样的人啊。”  
“我是什么样的人，你他妈知道什么！这种人那种人！你这种人！”  
谩骂声戛然而止，张颜齐眯起眼睛，咬紧了嘴，闷哼一声，堵回控制不住的气息。  
“我哪种人？”  
张颜齐没敢张口，因为姚琛正咬牙，攥着他的胯，用力肏弄他身体不知名的深处。酸胀疼痛之感和难捱的羞耻之意，像要命的雷公电母般，在身体里张牙舞爪地叫嚣。张颜齐绷紧了全身，紧紧抓着深色床单，致使指关节泛出月牙白，手背筋突起。  
姚琛贴着他的后背，单手覆上那紧紧发力的手，软腭吸气后，压低舌位，在张颜齐现在敏感万分的耳朵边暗哑开口：“我说的，是在纠结后，还是给我送衣服的你......你不是哪种人，对不起，是我说错话了。”  
正值发情热的天乾，不自觉地散发出对性伴的占有欲。这种占有欲是铺天盖地的，也是让人无处逃躲的天罗地网。让被占有的仪，根本无法自持。  
张颜齐缩着脖子，用肩膀顶姚琛汗津津的下巴：“屁、话多得一溜儿！老子还要做事，你他妈不干就起开！”  
姚琛轻笑一声，像抚猫一样，揉捏他后脖颈上的软肉和那两颗黑痣，低声道：“你的事，等过一阵子，就不是事了。你在狱里听不到风声，剿总方面在准备和谈了。”  
张颜齐转头，咬紧嘴唇。  
“我是和你一样，是都在狱里。”姚琛伸出舌头，委身含住张颜齐那软软滚烫的耳垂，“但我有一颗红色的心，我在风里听到了，不止剿总的，还有全北平的心声。以及......你的心声。我都听到了。”  
  
  
6）  
身体是不是化成了水？  
张颜齐全身脱离软倒在床上，任由姚琛亲他，顶弄他，抚摸他。突然姚琛掌着他的大腿，让他在床上翻了个面。姚琛那火热硬挺的性具在身体里生生转了一圈，让他害怕地瑟缩起了下巴，连五官都皱在了一起。又因着天花板的电灯发出的刺眼白光。张颜齐难过地紧闭起眼，睫毛不住微颤。面对面的性事真让人羞愧难当。  
他抓紧身下的黑色狱警服，无助地“呜”了一声：“别这样。我、我难受。”  
姚琛闻言，便伸手把他拉扯起来，把瘦得恍若只有骨头的张颜齐抱在怀里。捏着他的下巴，伸舌滑进因情欲而湿热的口腔，用力加深了这个原本只是安慰的吻。  
  
两团火交颈而合，如有风助，火势蔓延，仿佛要把全北平的雪都给融化了。姚琛跪坐起来，手往下伸，托住张颜齐的屁股，便开始发力顶弄，力道之大，让张颜齐不自觉地扬长爆筋的脖子，往后倒，试图躲避要命的极深的肏顶。姚琛顺势而为，贴上去，抬起下颔️，衔住张颜齐脆弱的喉结，感受到仪无助的不畅的喘息。   
体位的变化，让下体埋得更深。再经过一番肏弄、磨碾后，他似乎顶开了一个不得了的地方。  
两人都发出了低哑的喘息。  
不过姚琛本能觉着，张颜齐是痛苦的。所以他捏住张颜齐汗津津的后脖颈，把怀里的仪扣到颈窝里。  
湿软火热的穴道深处，有个小口隐隐有了打开之势。姚琛想也未想，直接跪起来，掐死了张颜齐的臀，不让他逃。当鸽蛋大的龟头磨进去的瞬间，姚琛便忍不住扬长脖子，十指都陷落进了张颜齐的屁股，之前留下的掐痕在湿淋淋的臀部上明晃着红色和指甲的凹痕。他滑动喉结，发出畅快的喟叹。  
那一刻，似坠入了以白云为垫的温柔乡，姚琛能清晰感受到后背的脊柱正一节一节地放松，全身都不禁柔软了起来。唯有插在张颜齐体内的肉杵，还硬挺着，似要把温柔乡给顶穿。  
  
“......张......我......”  
  
姚琛在说什么话，张颜齐是听不到的，他只觉得下体一阵胀痛。异物挺进深处的实感并不好受。他也不知道发生了什么，陌生的刺激像潮流一样，卷着难捱的羞耻的酸胀之感，麻麻地席卷四肢百骸。他像被丢上岸的鱼，不住地摆动身体，绷紧了小腿，脚趾弯曲到诡异的程度，连脚背筋都性感地支棱起，让人着迷。  
可是姚琛看不到，因为他同样沉沦在滚烫的炙热的白茫茫的雪原。他闭眼探到张颜齐的嘴角，便张开嘴包住失志的仪的嘴唇，像吃花蜜般吮吸。他弓起背，捏着张颜齐的后脖，压着他亲吻。张颜齐的腰背因此都弯成绷紧到脆弱的弧线。臀部与姚琛的胯贴合得从未如此紧合过，身体深处炙热巨大的性器上的筋脉突突跳动，毫无芥蒂地传递到他的体内。  
大部分的仪虽不像地坤，有发育成熟的生子器官，但也有一部分的仪，拥有能孕育的完整系统。虽不如地坤那般，轻易便能被顶开。但他们的孕腔，也算肥沃湿润，经过一番功夫，也能接受天乾的浇灌，孕育生子。  
仿佛是厄运注定。张颜齐不仅是那小部分的仪，而且遇到了一个执着的天乾。现在，他被磨开了孕腔口......  
张颜齐无力地摇头，汗湿透的鬓角在头顶电灯的照射下泛出森白的光。他攀着姚琛的肩，却抓不住任何东西。他无力地在姚琛的怀里上、下颠簸，却像是被咬在地上的猎物，无法动弹，只能等待死亡的降临。  
  
姚琛跪得直了些，箍着张颜齐的屁股，颠了颠怀里的仪。悬空感和火热异物深挺的陌生快感让张颜齐害怕得一下抱死了姚琛，连酸软没劲的双腿也突然发力，缠死了姚琛的腰。他微微抬睑，睫毛底下尽是情欲的红，连带着眼角的泪痣都魔化了，似将要吃饱喝足的狐狸般妖冶。  
张颜齐害怕地埋到姚琛的颈窝里，用指甲死死抠住天乾滚烫的后背。他在脑海一片混沌的时候，突然想起了等他回家的爸，想起了早早离家远走的妈，也想起了救他命的老大。  
甚至想起了家里那只爱捣乱的黑猫......可恶！  
张颜齐感觉此刻他就是昆明湖边任风摧残的芦苇，不止息的风把他弄得东倒西歪。他抬头看着头顶那刺眼的电灯光，痛得眼里涌出了滚烫的生理眼泪。泪水滑出锈红的下垂眼角，沾湿了睫毛，又扎进了眼睛里。他难受地闭上了双眼，鼻腔突地酸涩难堪：“别，姚琛，求你了。”  
“......”  
姚琛在短暂的沉默后，吸鼻，不情愿地垂眼。像要得手的猎物竟挣脱束缚，逃远了那般不甘，他狠狠皱着眉头，垂眼把张颜齐慢慢放倒在床，再小心翼翼地从他初开的孕腔口撤离出来。睫毛遮住了他情绪异动的黑瞳，也遮住了他眼角沉默的泪痣。  
张颜齐睁眼，两滴泪从他眼角滑落进蛮横生长的鬓角里。他的眉眼都是海棠红，湿漉漉的，恍若三四月里粉白交错间那些润红的海棠花——这人穿着黑色狱警服，明明冷冷清清，禁欲难染。这会儿子，倒妖得似朵花！姚琛咬牙，强忍着深埋到仪的身体深处的欲望，用力拉过张颜齐的手，搭到自己贲张的肉杵上。  
张颜齐涨红全身，眯眼觑着刚刚要在他孕腔内撒野的性器：龟头铃口从下体拉出了一丝黏液，随后因为重力，断在了已经狼藉得糊涂的床单上；憋成紫红的肉杵上水光黏腻，因为兴奋而冒起的筋脉似虬枝横生般夸张。  
他试图挣扎了两下，但无奈姚琛的手劲太大，没放他走。张颜齐便抬睑瞪他，但在天乾渴望得过分滚烫的目光下，他被动地低眉咬牙，摔破罐子般地侧身，单手用力，飞速撸动起姚琛跳动的茎身。那黏糊的灼热手感和“噗叽”的暧昧水声充斥在柑橘与淡淡的蜜桃味里。  
“原来你的信香跟我一样甜。”姚琛眼睛红了一圈，他看着张颜齐绷紧的下颔而粗喘气。带笑的尾音似他的信香般甜腻，却因带着情欲，让人心尖都跟着痒了一下。  
“废话多得我不想理你。”张颜齐脸颊酡红，他闻言稍一瞅人后，像被火舌燎了一下似的，飞速偏头，避开了姚琛那充斥着性欲和占有欲的天乾眼神。他死死咬住后牙，嘴角边因为全身都在使劲，而憋出了两道木偶线。  
姚琛伸手抚弄他的脸，却在张颜齐双手套弄他的肉杵，箍到冠状沟的时候，猝不及防得呼吸一滞，紧跟着就射了出来。张颜齐也没有预料到他射得这么突然。白色的黏糊喷在他的胸腔，有几滴还落到了他的脸上，带着刚喷射而出的温度和味道。待张颜齐反应过后，他也喷射了一点稀释的膻液。面上似燎火般热。  
——这一晚，他竟然都要没了。  
  
姚琛笑出声，放开张颜齐狼狈的腿，侧躺在他身边，背靠着冰凉的掉灰墙壁。  
张颜齐彻底无力了，他瘫在床上，又变回了鱼，躺在干涸里拼命呼吸空气。刚刚不久前的性事，恍若一场隔夜的烟花，还在脑海中残存着烟火余味。他艰难抬手，抹掉脸上的精液，啐了一声：“你他妈以后，该干嘛干嘛。别来招惹我。”他又想，反正，等老大走了，他也要走。以后各不相干。心里这才好受了点。  
“你不是，要听，秘密吗？”  
张颜齐皱眉，不动声色地眯了姚琛一眼。  
“张颜齐你还记得，十年前，在重庆南滨路陶然居边，递给一个小孩，一个硬包子吗？”  
张颜齐抬起墨瞳，连带着下垂的眼角都被撑起，变成了一条圆润的弧线。他专注又懵懂地回想的模样，让姚琛又抿嘴轻笑出声。他指着自己右眼下的泪痣，眯眼笑道：“这个，你还记得吗？”  
“......”张颜齐偏过头，探究般盯着姚琛的黑色泪痣打量。突然，从雾霭重重的记忆深处，有一张肮脏孩童的脸，浮现出来，并逐渐和眼前这张讨人厌的脸重合。  
  
重庆南滨路上的陶然居，是出了名的巴渝十二美景之一。春天，降雨过后，有山水从南山上，流出，汇入长江。溪边的海棠树开出粉白的花朵，似灵动的飘带般。三四月的重庆又惯爱下无声的毛毛雨。那时，谁都以为，无论发生什么，都阻挡不了烟雨海棠的美，由盛开接到怒放。  
1938的春天，正值侵华战争。那时张颜齐正是半大不小的十岁孩子，还在念私塾。揣着硬包子和旧课本，和伙伴嬉笑路过陶然居时，偶然偏头瞧见了窝在树下的一个小孩。那小孩瘦小，全身肮脏，弓身埋首，不知道从哪儿逃来的。也没见他父母在身侧。  
战乱的中国，混乱的重庆，命运彼此交叠。  
张颜齐走过去，看到小孩警惕的丹凤眼，也注意到他眼角无助的泪痣。他撇撇天然上翘的嘴角，朝小孩走了几步，把怀里油纸包裹的口粮，丢给他。小孩没接，硬包子在湿漉漉的草地上滚了一圈。  
“给你老。莫还给老子哈！！”  
张颜齐丢下这酷酷的句话，转身就融入伙伴当中。不过在转过下一棵海棠树时，还是偏头，紧张地回看了小孩一眼——小孩也在看着他，不过包着硬包子的油纸已经被他揣到了怀里。张颜齐脸上不禁飘出了得意的表情，他咧嘴，笑得露出了孩童的小小的虎牙。  
......  
  
  
张颜齐破骂一声，挣扎要起来捶姚琛。但无奈经过姚琛猛火般的肏弄，哪里还有力气再折腾。  
姚琛坐起来，把张颜齐汗湿的刘海撇开，摸了摸他凌乱的眉毛和洇红的下垂眼角，弓起背轻笑：“你听我说。我来，除了完成组织给的任务。便是要找你。还好，你没变。我一眼便认出来了。”  
张颜齐喷出一口愤怒的气，只把姚琛盯着：“等老子恢复了！你等到起挨捶！”  
姚琛不可置否地低头看他：“过几天，从狱里出去了。我就去找你。”  
“你做梦吧！新抓的女共党逃了不......”  
姚琛伸手按住着张颜齐的嘴，用指腹细细摩挲他红肿的嘴唇，惹得张颜齐张嘴咬住了他的手。但他也只皱了一下眉，便任由张颜齐咬着，脸上浮出淡淡的笑，连眼角的泪痣都似三四月的重庆般，温柔起来：“她会出去的，我也会。因为北平还没和平解放。我们要做的事，还等着我们去做。”  
  
“你好好等我就是了卅。”  
  
  
7）  
一月末，北平果然和平解放了。随着解放军和平入城，平津战役随之和平结束，华北全境也基本得到解放。  
  
当张颜齐从报纸上看到这则消息时，他已经在黄河边等渡河的船老大摇船而来。  
在老大出事那晚后，张颜齐实在是经不住父亲的念叨，便携起细软家私，带着隔壁的周家，趁乱混出了北平。一路走走停停，搭搭便车，竟也出了河北省。  
他呵着冷气，把报纸一折三叠，动作轻轻地塞进棉袄。又立着回望了一眼北平。  
说实话哪里还看得到？张颜齐只能转而仰头望向高空。笼着杏白色的天，洋洋洒洒地飘着新世界的雪。最高处的，只看得到痣般大的白色的一点，等落到眼前，伸手接住，才觉得，比起北平的来说，真的要小太多。  
毕竟，这儿不是北平，已经是要过黄河的地界了。他回首，颠了颠包裹，拉好周家小孩，跟在父亲身后上了小船。  
  
——等你来重庆找我吧。如果有缘，如果你真的有心。  
  
——如果，  
——你还愿意在重庆找我，  
——......  
  
他背靠着船栏杆，从怀里掏出硬包子。黄河上航行的冷风吹起他的刘海，露出了下垂的眼角和似鸦羽垂落的睫毛。  
——算了，  
张颜齐低头使劲咬了一口冰冷的包子，压在舌根下好一会儿，才挪着用后槽牙慢慢地咀嚼。他抬睑，默然瞥着江对面，墨瞳里映着再难见到的北方之地。  
  
  
——到时候见到面，再说吧。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
